1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a window element which is adapted to be fitted into window frames of varying sizes. It is particularly useful for functioning as a storm window and may be used in conjunction with the existing windows of a structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In these days of energy shortages and increasing cost of fuel for heating and air conditioning homes and other structures, it is important to conserve energy and reduce heating and air conditioning bills. One of the greatest areas for potential heat and air conditioning loss which lies in and around the windows of such structures, can be mitigated by installation of storm windows.
While the prior art has recognized such a need, it does not provide such an auxiliary window which may be easily installed, and which may be readily and inexpensively manufactured. The present invention is an improvement over the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 735,976, W. C. Hiering PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,287,409, G. I. Paige PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,435,270, J. O. Wagner PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,205,123, C. L. Metzgar, et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,207,198, P. Herman PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,947, A. S. Jenks PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,879, E. C. Mueller PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,736, S. R. Aaron PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,078, A. W. Durr PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,071, E. Camerino
These patents contain a multitude of undesirable moving parts, including nuts and bolts, require deformation of the window frame by requiring various flanges and other interlocking mechanisms necessary for retaining the auxiliary window to the frame, disclose telescopic joints requiring complicated mechanisms to maneuver various corner brackets to urge the frame outwardly, etc.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to remedy the aforementioned disadvantages.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary window element which is of simplistic design and can be readily and economically manufactured.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary window element which functions as a storm window and may be readily installed and removed from varying sized window frames.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary window element which may be used in conjunction with double-hung window sashes.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following brief descriptions of the drawing figures, the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims.